poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Emeperor's story of the diamond/Going after Horick
This is where the Emperor tells the story of the diamond and where our heroes go after Ernie and his men in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom. on the surface Poultry's men load the king into a metal crate S.C. Ruffey: It won't be long. Ernie: Men, tell those people to get back! Men: You heard him. Get back! then loads the crate onto one of the trucks Thomas: So, this is how goes? Well, fine. You win, you're wiping out an entire city all for money. Ernie: Afraid so. Ahuizotl: We're ready! Ernie: Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute. I feel like I'm missing something. What was it? Oh, yeah! he punches Celestia and Luna Yuna: Mama! up to Luna Wreck-it Ralph: Hey! Leave them alone! Ernie: his darksaber Make me. Cadance: This is a terrible thing you're doing! Ernie: I'm doing what's right, for God and country. J.J.: (to himself) No, he's not. spits in his face Ernie: chocks her Skyla: Leave her alone! smacks her Cadance: Skyla! Ernie: Let me teach you some respect! we see that Brian activates his lightsaber Ernie: You can't be serious? Brian: You're not taking him, Ernie. Ernie: his lightsaber 2 then clash their lightsabers Ernie: Very impressive. Master Yoda has trained you well. 2 clash again Ernie: You can do better than that. Brian: Silence! Ernie in the face 2 clash again. Brian seems to be gaining upper hand when Ernie hits his arm Brian: Ah! Ernie: his lightsaber More moo aw for me and the others. into a truck Let's go. villains then all drive away and across the bridge Ernie: up the bridge Yuna: We can't let them escape like this! We need to stop them! General Dedrich: Guys! Report to the throne room! the throneroom, the medics are doing all they can with the emperor Princess Celestia: Well, how is he? Medman: Not so good. Internal bleeding. Scalpel: Not much more we can do. Yuna: You mean he'll die? Medman: Fraid so, little one. General Dedrich: That damn rooster gave him quite a hard beatin', almost like how the Nazis did to Jews back in 43'. Princess Luna: Grandpa? Emperor Lunarlight: Where's my son? Princess Celestia: He's.. he's. Emperor Lunarlight: He has been chosen, like his mother, before him. Cadance: What? Emperor Lunarlight: In times of danger. The diamond will choose a host, one of royal blood. To protect itself, and it's people. It will except no other. Twilight: Wait a minute, so this thing is alive? Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, the diamond thrives on the collected emotions of all who came before us. In return it provides power and protection. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of it's own. In my arrogance, I thought to the use the diamond for war, but it's power was too great to control, which lead to our destruction. Thomas: So that's why you hid it under the castle. To keep the same thing from happening again. Emperor Lunarlight: Yes. Yuna: Wait, what's gonna happen to grandpa? Emperor Lunarlight: If he stay bonded with the diamond, he'll be lost to it forever. The love of him, my grandchildren, and my new family members is all I have left. My burden would've gone to Solar Flare, but now it falls to you. Princess Celestia: Us? Emperor Lunarlight: his head But I'm also gonna transfer my magic into Thomas. Thomas: Transfer your magic to me? But I'm not ''an alicorn. Emperor Lunarlight: Yes, but ''you're a Train-Prime. Your Matrix, in your chest, has the power to transfer magic into the spark of Train-Primes. And only it, can remove it. Percy: Not even Tirek? When he still had Megatrain's arc? Emperor Lunarlight: No, and not even Megatrain himself, or anyone else that powerful, can. Thomas: But I.. I.. Emperor Lunarlight: Take it Thomas, you need my magic more than me. You need the strength. Thomas: sighs Alright, his chest I'll do it. Emperor Lunarlight: his magic into Thomas' chest Thomas: over to Brian Your highness, I wanna give this to Brian. Brian: by Thomas' words What? Emperor Lunarlight: Why? Thomas: Because, he's a Jedi Master and a honorary Prime. And... I don't want him to be angry and become an evil I once encountered. I don't want that to happen to him if I don't give it to him. Or else, he'll become a new Darth Vader. Emperor Lunarlight: Go ahead. transfers the magic to Brian's collar Brian: Thomas, you didn't have to do that. Thomas: You deserve it Brian. You've done things for us. You've defeated Tirek with a powerful Force Lightning by shrinking him down. Brian: Oh yeah? What else that I did that's so darn important? Thomas: Brian you've done great things, like Brian: Emperor Lunarlight: You must take good care of it Brian. gives his diamond necklace to his grandchildren Return the diamond, save my son and my kingdom. I love you 2, so much away Princess Luna: Oh grandpa, up silently weeping Hiro: I'm sorry Luna, but we have to save your father. Yuna: I'm sorry Mama, I really am. Princess Luna: Thanks Yuna. And Hiro is right. Peter: What's it gonna be? Princess Celestia: Excuse me? Peter: You've got us into this mess. You get us out of it, now let's go! Princess Celestia: Peter, you're being selfless right now! We can't leave our father with Ernie! Peter: I can't get in trouble! I can't get in trouble with Lois, if I'm not there with her and the kids again, my life with her is over! Princess Luna: This isn't about you. Princess Celestia: Let's recap: first, my niece has found the book from our father and grandfather, we started an expedition to find them and the city, and we did but now Ernie the Psychopathic, barbarous, Sith Lord has the diamond and is attempting to escape with it! Am I the only one who's crazy?! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT!?! Peter: You almost made us died from a giant bleep kraken. Princess Luna: We've must save the city! 2 get up and start walking to the city limits Blythe: Princess, where you going? Princess Celestia: We're getting our father back. Sandy Cheeks: That's crazy talk! Princess Luna: Hey, we didn't say it was the smart thing, but this is the right thing. And he's got our father. Edd: We might have some perfect way of getting there. leads them to one of the dragon ships Princess Luna: What are these things? Mucker: A dragon ship, your father shows us. Edd: I need the necklace for a moment. hands him it Thank you, watch this. gets on and starts the ship Maud Pie: Wow, I'm impressed. Edd: And it's safe. All you have to do is.. Pepper Clark: Yeah, yeah. We get it. Edd: No wait! Clark hits the pad and the ship then flies backward into a wall and stops Edd: Gently, gently. Spongebob: Hey Double-D, is there one that looks like a drake? Soldier Equine: How is this done? Edd: Use the diamond necklace. "Turn diamond quarter to the right and then reverse motion, keep your hand or hoof on the pad." and Luna then start up a dragon ship of their own, as many of the equine soldiers do the same thing Uray: While they use those dragon ships, we might have something that the rest of you that are more simpler. then activates a teleportation ray and our heroes' planes appear Thomas: Alright, our planes! Brian: Hey Ash, how about you guys send out your Pokemon. Ash: Good idea. and his friends sent out their Pokemon Optimus: We need more help. a space bridge Dinobots and the Insect Bots come out Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode Hornet: into his bug form ROAR!!!!! hops on Hornet Princess Celestia: Alright, we're gonna save our father and save Equinelantis, or die trying! Princess Luna: Now let's do it! took off cheer for them as they fly above villains blows up the top Ernie: I love it when I win. heroes then fly into the cave Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts